The present disclosure generally relates to tools to be used with sockets and socket driving tools for fastening and removing nuts from bolts or threaded studs. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a socket retaining tool that positively locks the socket to the driving tool for preventing inadvertent separation of the socket from the driving tool.
Conventional sockets used for attaching and removing nuts are well known in the art. Typically, the socket has a non-circular opening at one end, such as a hex-shaped opening for receiving the nut such that the nut freely moves into and out of the opening. At an opposite end of the socket, another non-circular opening, such as a square-shaped opening, is provided for receiving a drive shaft of the driving tool so that a driving force is transmitted to the socket from a motor of the driving tool. A conventional quick release and locking mechanism using a spring-loaded locking bearing ball can be incorporated for connecting the socket and the drive shaft.
However, such locking mechanisms allow for unintentional separation or partial dislodgment of the socket from the drive shaft during operation. For example, when an axial force is applied to the socket or the drive shaft, a radial force of the locking bearing ball is overcome, and the socket is released from the drive shaft. In some applications, the unintentional separation or partial dislodgment of the socket from the drive shaft can cause serious problems, particularly if the socket is dropped into an inaccessible area or an adjacent moving part. If the dropped socket is allowed remaining in the area, the dropped socket may cause damage when the operation of machinery is continued or resumed subsequently.
In most known arrangements, retainer pins are utilized to retain the socket on the tool, with the pins being held in place by O-rings. Although there is an O-ring that has a plastic extension as part of its design for eliminating the pin, the O-ring is installed after the pin is inserted as a mere O-ring. In certain cases, these conventional pins and O-rings are used with a locking pin, but they fail to securely hold the pins in the driving tools. Therefore, there is a need for developing an improved socket locking or retaining tool that prevents unwanted separation of the socket or retainer pins from the drive shaft such that the damage to the associated machinery is avoided.